Just Call Me Angel
by Krys Imeteri-Greenleaf
Summary: In the heart of Ancient Egypt, three boys lived, unknowing of their destinies, until now. Warnings Contains Shounen Ai and dramitic elements
1. Chapter I

Here is a new story that I'm starting. This one has angst by the truck load and takes place in Ancient Egypt. It also contain yaoi. Yes, Yaoi, but no lemons here on Fanfiction. The lemons will posted on my website listed in my profile. This one is called 'Just call me Angel'  
  
::Disclaimers: Don't own Yugioh, just own the plot::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do you believe in destiny? Some may, but some will not. I used to be one of those non-believers, until something,or someone changed my mind  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a cold night in the sands of Egypt. I didn't mind, I was used to the harsh temperatures. Living in desert most of your life, you'd think so. The moon was waxed to it's fullest, casting an eerie light. The sand was it's natural golden-amber hue, warmed from the heated day before.  
  
I was on to one of my greatest heists of my entire life; robbing from the former Pharaoh himself. It was the robbery of the century. I could practically taste it's magnitude, it was so big. My partner, Marik, still had his doubts.  
  
"Are you absolutly sure about this Bakura-kun?" Marik asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Yes, I am sure we can pull this off," I said with reassurance.  
  
"But what about the guards?" Marik said.  
  
"Take a look for yourself," I said pointing.  
  
Marik looked to see the guards practically asleep standing up. Marik & I slipped by unnoticed, into the tomb of the former Pharaoh. Once we entered the endless hallways did one of us speak.  
  
"They built this place for tomb raiders to get lost down here," Marik commented softly.  
  
"You need the exercise anyway," I commented sarcastically.  
  
I could tell he was glaring hotly at my back , but I ignored him.  
  
After about an hour of wandering around aimlessly, we happened upon the main chamber. The room practically glowed with amounts of treasure. Left unguarded. And all for the taking. This was all too easy!  
  
"What a load!" Marik whispered loudly.  
  
"Not for long," I said, looking at my partner, "let's get started before were discovered."  
  
We took out our bags and started to fill them up to our heart's content. Just as our bags was filled, a sound came to my attention. It sounded a lot like sobbing.  
  
"Marik, you crying?"  
  
"What reason would I have to cry?" He answered back.  
  
I looked around for the source of the weeping. I moved some piles of coins aside to see the most creature I had ever seen in my life. I had to blink just to make sure I wasn't dreaming this. There was a boy, about 15, maybe 16 years of age with pale, almost a rosey-peachy cream tone of skin, completely contradictary to the golden-cinammon brown of the egyptain. His eyes were a chocolate brown, almost like a doe's eyes, complete with long, feminine eye lashes. His mane of hair, white as the whitest silk, and looked just as soft. He looked like a white-haired angel. Though, when I reached out to try & touch him, he reeled back in fear.  
  
"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you," I said as gently as I could.  
  
But the boy still kept his distance. Why would he try to avoid me like I had a disease or something?  
  
"Why do you flee? I mean you no harm," I said, trying to encourage him to come closer.  
  
"Please forgive me, but I am not allowed to speak with anyone," the boy said, his voice so softspoken, like he had never yelled in his life.  
  
"Why's that, little one?" I asked him.  
  
"I was ordered to," he said simply, "or suffer grave consequenses."  
  
"Oh," I said simply, "from who?"  
  
"The princess," he said, "she said that my friend would suffer greatly if I ever spoke a word to anyone."  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry. I'm not just anyone, so your friend doesn't have to suffer. What is your name?"  
  
"Ryou," he said softly.  
  
"Well, Ryou-chan, how about we get out of this old tomb?"  
  
"Bakura-kun, have you completely lost it?!" Marik raved, "we'll be caught for sure if he comes with us."  
  
"What's the worst that could happen?" I reasoned, "besides, it's not right for a tomb raider to leave a treasure behind."  
  
"Bakura-kun, you are a strange one indeed," Marik said, picking up his bag and headed towards the door.  
  
"Proud to be strange my friend," I replied sarcastically.  
  
"What can I do for you, Bakura-sama?" Ryou asked.  
  
I looked at him and smiled gently. I held out my bag for him to take; he took it and held it tightly in his arms. Then, I scooped him up into my arms. I was surprised at how light he was. The bag probably weighed more than he did.  
  
"Just hold on to the bag and make sure it doesn't make a sound what so ever. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, Bakura-sama."  
  
We took off from the tomb unnoticed. Pharaoh would be furious when he found out that his guards were sleeping on the job, I inwardly smirked. We headed to our horses and loaded the cargo, making me have to set down Ryou. Marik & I loaded up the cargo and Marik headed off. I turned around to see Ryou holding his arms over his body, shivering. It broke my heart to see him like that, so I took off my cloak and slid the cloth over Ryou's body, covering everything but his head. Ryou looked up at me with his doe-like eyes, wondering what to do.  
  
"It get's kind of cold out here. No one wants to freeze their ass off out here," I said, looking away from Ryou.  
  
I could tell he was smiling, but I didn't want to look. Sentimentals are not my style. I gently scooped Ryou into my arms and pulled us onto my horse. I was right, the bags did weigh more than he did. As we were riding to mine & Marik's secret hidout, Ryou seemed to be tilting his head back a lot, probably from fatigue.  
  
"You can sleep if you want, Ryou-chan. We won't get there til mornings first light," I said, pulling his head into a more comfortable position.  
  
He accepted the invitation to rest and instantly fell asleep. He looked so beautiful while he sleeps, you wish you could kiss it. But, I don't. He might wake up and demand why. I didn't want to admit just yet how attached I've grown. Wait....did I say attached? No matter, I just contiuned to watch where I was going. Little did I know that my life was about to change forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your highness," one of my top guards said.  
  
"You may speak," I said boredly.  
  
Nothing interseting happens here at the palace. Even when your the ruler of all Egypt, nothing seems to happen.  
  
"We regret to inform you that your father's tomb has been robbed."  
  
And that intersets me how? Let me guess, it was the notorious tomb robber Bakura again.  
  
"It was Bakura, sir," he said regretfully.  
  
Score one for the Pharaoh.  
  
"Then what are you doing back here, you imbeciles!? Get back out there and catch him!" I yelled, to prove my point.  
  
It was late and I wanted to retire to my chambers. But, being Pharaoh, I'll never get to do that. Life sucks when your the king of the world. The servents had now brought forth a present from a country I can't remember the name of. That's one perk of being Pharaoh; you get a lot of neat stuff. Anyway, the servents were carrying a large brown bag, tied with violet ribbons. What caught my attention was that the bag was moving. I told my servents to take the gift to my personal where I will inspect it myself. After a few more minutes, I got curious and excused myself to my chambers.  
  
Once I got there, I looked for my gift. I found it, sitting on my bed, almost struggling to get free. I untied the ribbons when a ball of black, red and gold popped out. I realized that it was a child inside the bag, with black, red-violet & blonde hair. He also had the most beatiful amythest eyes I had ever seen, with creamy, silk skin and a gentle demenor.  
  
"Hello, little one," I said.  
  
"Hello, my lord Pharaoh," the boy said, shyly.  
  
I ran my hand over the smooth skin of his face. It felt like soft flower petals in a garden. I moved a stray hair out of his angelic face and kissed his forehead, taking his sweet scent, like lavender & jasmine.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you, my lord Pharaoh?" the little boy asked.  
  
"Yes, can you tell me your name?" I asked him.  
  
"Yugi," he said shyly.  
  
"Yugi,"I said, trying it out," you will be my personal servent from now on, and I ask you to stay at my side, unless I tell you otherwise. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, my lord Pharaoh," Yugi said, bowing his head.  
  
"And one more thing," I said.  
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
"Just call me Yami; save the lord Pharaoh stuff for the public."  
  
"All right, hig- I mean Yami-sama."  
  
Close enough. Hopefully he will drop the -sama eventually.  
  
"Yami-sama, why do you wish to be called by such name?"  
  
"Well, Yugi. People call me that all the time and it wouldn't hurt for people to use my real name once in a while," I said, a little frustrated.  
  
"Alright, Yami-sama. I hope I can be of good service to you," Yugi said, lowering his head respectfully.  
  
"You will Yugi," I said, "I'm sure you will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter II

Here is chapter 2 of 'Just Call Me Angel'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fate is a strange thing. But I've learned to expect the unexpected, because you never know which way destiny will take you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryou & I arrived to my sercet hideout when mornings first rays shone the gentle, golden light. The sky had turned blood red, then faded from pink to its light blue hue. Ryou had since woken up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Morning," I said softly.  
  
"Oh, good morning," Ryou said back, a little embarressed that he had fallen asleep.  
  
"We're here," I said with a bit of triumph in my voice.  
  
I stepped off of my horse and helped Ryou slip off gently to the sandy ground. I grabbed a sachel and pulled it over my shoulder and told Ryou to follow me. He did as told, and I led him to the main chamber where every treasure I had ever stolen was there. From necklaces and scarrubs to golden headdresses and statues. I dumped my bag into a pile for separation later. When I glanced at Ryou, I saw that he was in a state of awe. He was looking at a particular necklace. It was one of my personal favorites; It was the small, golden pendant with a blue sapphire inside that sparkles when held up to the light. Ryou took the necklace into his palm and fingered it gently.  
  
"You like that one?" I asked, coming up behind him.  
  
"I've never fallen in love with a gem before, but this is the most beautiful pendant I've ever seen."  
  
I reached over his shoulders, taking the pendant and placed it around his slender neck.  
  
"Then, it's yours," I said, snapping the clamp together.  
  
Ryou turned around and hugged me tightly. I guess it was his way of saying thank you. I looked around, to make sure no one was watching, and hugged him back gently. Hmmm....his hair smelled like lavender petals; I didn't notice before.  
  
"Now there's something you only see once in your lifetime," a new voice said behind us.  
  
I turned my head to be faced with a grinning Marik, arms crossed and struggling to keep from laughing. I scowled hard at his grinning face and was half tempted to kill him at that exact moment.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked harshly.  
  
"Nope!" he answered back, grinning more than before.  
  
"What about your Malik?" I asked slyly.  
  
"He's preparing breakfast as we speak and I decided to see if you were in yet. Obviously, I was right," Marik said, grinning and now putting his hands behind his hair that defies gravity itself.  
  
"Who's Malik?" Ryou asked innocently.  
  
"Malik is Marik's personal servant, though Marik doesn't act like it," I whispered the last part in Ryou's ear.  
  
When Ryou gave me a curious look, I winked at him and his cheeks turned pink. I guess he got the message.  
  
"So why don't you go help him?" I asked stenly.  
  
"Bakura, for as long as you have known me, you know cooking is not my specialty," He said with sarcasm dripping from his lips.  
  
"Bull, Marik!" I nearly yelled at him.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'll leave you alone! Don't have kittens!" Marik said giving up, and left.  
  
Finally!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
I gently rubbed Yugi's cheek, feeling it's angelic like face. It's like a silk, only better. The sun had just risen, nearly blinding me for a few seconds, but I got used to the light and looked into the face of my little angel. Yugi slowly opened his amythest eyes, peering into the lit room.  
  
"Good morning, little one," I said softly.  
  
"Good day, my lord Pharaoh," he said shyly.  
  
"Remember what I told you last night? I asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry Yami-sama," Yugi said, blushing.  
  
I got out of my bed and stretched out the cramped muscles. I felt eyes on my back and I turned around to see Yugi staring at me. When he noticed I was looking at him, he lightly blushed and turned his head.  
  
"My lord Pharaoh,"a servant said, catching mine and Yugi's attention.  
  
I remembered I had ordered the tailor to make Yugi some clothes and I guess they were here. The servent handed me the clothing and I handed them to Yugi. I then directed him to a dressing room, so he could dress in private. I went to my own personal dressing dressing chambers, where my servents dress me in my white silks, shoulder dress, head dress & shoes. I put my earrings on myself, as well as my sennen puzzle. When I retuned to my room, Yugi was standing there in the sunlit room, wearing an outfit similar to my own. He looked like a little angel, standing in the sunlight.  
  
"Yami-sama?" Yugi said, bringing me back into reality.  
  
"Oh, yeah, uh..yes Yugi?" I said stuttering.  
  
"What do we do now?" he asked innocently.  
  
"I was thinking of not doing my duties today and to show you the palace myself," I said.  
  
"Wouldn't you get in trouble?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Naw, Seto usually takes over for me when I want to take a break," I said, shrugging.  
  
"Whose Seto?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Seto's my high priest slash advisor slash best friend," I said truthfully.  
  
"Oh," Yugi said, suprised at all the slashes.  
  
I took a hold of Yugi's hand and led him to the gardens inside the palace. There were flowers of every varity kind in this garden. Red roses, white & pink roses, daisies, violets, sunflowers, tulips, lavander, jasmine, sakura blossums, and any other flower you could name. When you walk inside, you were bathed in the sweet scent of the flowers natural perfumes. Yugi turned to the sound of running water and ran to a small pond, filled with koi fish. Yugi ran his small fingers through the ponds crystal clear water, lightly touching one of the fish. Naturally, the fish ran off in fear of the hand, thinking it meant harm to itself. Though Yugi never meant to hurt it at all. I seriously doubt those thoughts had ever entered his head. I had hoped it would stay that way, but I was wrong.  
  
Then, my sister entered the peaceful garden. She had short auburn hair, completely contradictory to my tri-colored spikes. Her eyes were sea blue, though, not like the sea. Not at all. When the sea is raging and savage, that would best describe my sister. She wore a traditional egyptian dress, with a pink shoulder dress. The dress itself was of white silk that most egyptains wore. Though, when you look at her, you feel this hateful aura around her. This aura also contains jealousy, cruelty, and a maliciousness I can not begin to describe. Not the kind of person you want to get close to. It seemed awkward to me, but the plants seem to call out to me, to be rid of the evil creature that has set foot on their peaceful keep.  
  
"Got yourself a new servent I see," she said, grinning cruelly.  
  
Yugi had sensed the evil in her voice, and had come closer to me for protection.  
  
"And this one's cute to boot," The girl said, reaching out to touch him.  
  
"No one is allowed to touch him without my permission," I said firmly, getting her way.  
  
"Do you always have to keep all the good toys to yourself?" the short- haired girl said, pouting.  
  
"Yugi is not a toy, sister," I said, emphasizing 'sister', "he is my personal servant, and not for your personal enjoyment."  
  
"Your no fun, Brother," she said sarcastically, "and I really liked the last personal servant we had."  
  
"He was a servent of Father's before he died. You know that as well as I do," I said sternly.  
  
"To bad he had gone crazy and had to be looked up in that pyramid. I still can't believe he murdered Father," she said, sadly, though I could tell she was faking it.  
  
She never liked our father, not anything about him. He had ruled over Egypt fairly and full of justice. He was kind and gentle, not wanting to hurt anyone, and a great player at shadow games. Infact, he was the one who got me into the shadow games and I met my soul monster, The Dark Magician. Whenever I shadow duel, he always helped me in rough spots. Anyway, somehow a servant had gone mad for some reason and had murdered him in his sleep. The servant was found a day later, covered in blood, crying. His white hair was matted, his skin was removed from it's natural color. His eyes; his eyes were full of terror and fear from the terrible crime commited. I would have sentenced him to death if it hadn't been for the way he looked at me. His eyes told me that he was innocent, but I couldn't tell. I just shut him up inside a pyramid for the rest of his life, though I couldn't help but feel guilty. He looked innocent, but looks could be deciving.  
  
I sighed at the painful memory and stood up. Yugi stood up as well, but he stayed well behind me for protection. I didn't really mind it at all. Infact, I would mind hiding behind myself as well. I kept my head down and walked back to my room, Yugi trailing behind me. Once we got there, Yugi asked me the question I was dreading to answer.  
  
"Yami-sama, what was she talking about?"  
  
I sighed and told the tale of what happened that day. It was pretty painful to tell, but I managed. I am Pharaoh, and pharaohs do not weep. YUgi felt sorry for what I had gone through, as well as the servant.  
  
"What was his name Yami-sama?" Yugi asked.  
  
I answered in a low quiet voice.  
  
"His name was......was Ryou." 


	3. Chapter III

Here is chapter 3 of 'Just Call Me Angel.' I've also noticed I haven't done a disclaimer yet. I don't own Yugioh except for my manga,videos and action figures. Those with weak stomach, young children, or strong-hearted Ryou fans, you might not want to read this chapter.Also, for those that Mars, you might reconginize the quote Ryou says. Lots of blood shed. Malik may be a little OOC here, but I like my Malik-kun in this story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
No one can make you feel inferior unless you let them. A famous woman said that and that saying holds a lot of truth. You only feel inferior when you want to feel inferior and not let anyone else tell you otherwise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stared into Ryou's chocolate brown eyes for the longest time, seeming like an enernity of blissful joy and contentment. It was hard for me to look away from those deep depths of serenity & peace. How could I have found this white-haired angel of perfection in this lifetime? I'm not sure how, but I believe that someone upstairs must have taken a liking to me to let me have this gorgeous treasure. He looks at me questioningly, wondering why I gaze at such him in such a way? I thought it would be obvious. Though, he looks at me, searching my eyes, searching for something. What he's seaching for, I'm not sure. I've nothing to hide, no deep secrets, no regrets, nothing. I try to search his eyes, but something is being hidden. A deep, dark past; but it's too hidden for me to decifer clearly. The white haired boy blinked, forcing me to stop searching and to gaze at his eyelids for a split second. They opened again, this time with stronger forces to guard the windows to his soul. Something must happened to him long ago to guard his eyes so strongly. But what? Ryou sighed and looked away, further shielding his defences. He then gracefully walked away, me walking his shadow, to the kitchen.  
  
Ryou and I went into the kitchen to see Malik preparing breakfast. If it wasn't for Marik's gravity defying hair, you would swear they looked like twins or really close family members, even though they are not related at all. Like Marik, Malik had sand-golden blonde hair, violet gem eyes, & dark olive skin. The main difference was the hair styles; Malik's being similar to Ryou, but a bit of a spike to it. You see, Malik is a bit more tempermental than Ryou and a definate fighting spirit. He was wearing his usual long, silk shirt that most egyptians wear, white pants, golden triangular earrings and had Marik hanging over his shoulder. Sometimes, I wonder if Malik's shoulders have bruises on them from Marik leaning on them so much. I'll have to check sometimes to see any signs of soreness on the egyptian boy's shoulders.  
  
"Ahem!" I said loudly, making Marik pout softly.  
  
"Sorry to ruin your fun, but some of us don't want to loose our lunch before breakfast," I said, inwardly smirking.  
  
"Your no fun Bakura," Marik said, " I thought you'd want some time with Ryou so I left and now you ruin my fun?"  
  
"Yep," I said simply.  
  
Marik then scowled at me, but I could care less. He can be quite enteraining when he wants to be. Malik had decided not be rude and introduced himself properly to his new found, whited- haired companion.  
  
"It it nice to meet you Ryou," Malik said shyly, "my name is Malik."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Ryou replied politely, bowing.  
  
"You really don't have to bow," Malik said, blushing, "do you think you can give me a hand? Marik seems to think that 'giving a hand' means more than just helping. "  
  
This time, it was Ryou's turn to blush a soft pink on his cheeks, making him look kind of cute. Wait.......did I just think that Ryou was cute? I must be loosing it.  
  
"What do you want me to do Malik?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Just hand me those eggs," Malik said, pointing to the said destination.  
  
Ryou did as told and handed the eggs to Malik and watched in amazement as he lifted them into the air with some sort of magic spell.  
  
"You can do magic?" Ryou asked in amazement.  
  
Malik smiled and continued his task.  
  
"Yes I can. I can do big magic and smalls spells. Small spells is something like this, cooking, cleaning, injuries, rashes and other things like that," Malik said.  
  
"But what's the big magic?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Well, I usually don't like doing big magic often because no one knows what could happen. I could cause a chain of events that could endanger millions. One I really don't like using is the Shadow magic," Malik said.  
  
"Shadow Games?" Ryou asked, "the games where they are played in a realm of shadows and dark magic."  
  
"Yes," Malik said, "how did you know what they were?"  
  
"Oh," Ryou said, as if he was just off in his own world, "I used to work at the palace when the Pharaoh reigned a few years ago."  
  
"It was a sad thing when the Pharaoh died," Malik sighed, "he was a just ruler."  
  
"Yes......he was..." Ryou said, looking downward.  
  
"Hm? Something wrong?" Marik said, speaking for the first time.  
  
"..................No," Ryou said, after heistating.  
  
Ryou seems rather distant. But I just met him last night, so maybe it's how he always acts. But something keeps nagging at the back of my mind that something was wrong with the white haired boy. It was then I began to think. He was inside the pyramid when Marik I found him, but why was he inside there? Did something happen to put him inside there? What was Ryou trying to hide? Did it have anything to do with the past pharaoh? And if it does, where does that leave me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ryou?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, that was his name," I said, looking downward. Too hard a memory to suppress............ or to forget. To see my father's mutilated body before my very eyes was hard for me to swallow then and still have it's bitter after-taste now.  
  
"I know Ryou!" Yugi said, suprising me.  
  
"You do? How?" I asked curious overcoming my bitter rememberance.  
  
"Well...I uh.....um..." Yugi stuttered.  
  
"How do you know Ryou, Yugi?" I repeated, clearly and pronouced.  
  
"We.......we were....um.....lovers...........once............Then we went our separate ways later on. Are you angry with me Yami-sama?" Yugi said, blushing and hesitating to see my reaction  
  
"No, I'm not angry with you. Not at all. I'm just a little surprised. Is there anything you can tell me about Ryou's character and personality?" I asked, wanting to know more of the white-haired boy.  
  
"Well, he was really shy and subtle. Though he was easily picked on because of his extreme likeness of a girl and gentle demeanor, he had a strong heart and a good soul," Yugi said, proud of his former lover.  
  
"Has anything ever happened to upset him greatly, as to say, hurting someone?" I said, thinking that may have had something to do with my father's death.  
  
"Not really. Nothing could upset him unless you mentioned his sister, Amane," Yugi said, sighing.  
  
"He has a sister?" I said, totally surprised at this new information.  
  
Yugi looked down sadly, as if something greatly upset him.  
  
"Had a sister. It's really sad to think about."  
  
"What happened?" I asked, eager to hear the tale, but not letting my excitment be shown.  
  
"If you didn't know them, you could tell Ryou and Amane were really close.Amane was an eight years of age, and was already a spitting image of their mother. Like Ryou, she had silky dove white hair and cream like skin. But her eyes were a light, child-like blue, full of life and energy like most children her age. It was easy to get attached to her and quite easy for her to win even the coldest of hearts. After their parents had died of disease, Ryou looked after his sister as well as he could. And Amane would do the same for Ryou," said Yugi, smiling brightly at the memory.  
  
"Anyway, Ryou Amane and myself had bought them both a treat and while our backs was turned, some guy kidnapped the eight year old girl. She screamed for her brother. We ran after the attacker as fast as we could, but Ryou was faster and got there first. He caught up, but the sight was too much to bear for Ryou or anyone for that matter."  
  
Yugi then paused, trying to suppress his tears. He dried his eyes and continued.  
  
"There was the attacker, standing over a small person's body, with a dagger in his hand stained with blood. Then Ryou noticed a horrific gash on the neck of the victim. What really horrified me was that the victim had white hair like my lover. Ryou was furious and crying at the same time. I had just gotten there, fearing for the little girl. I had really liked her and she was practically a little sister to me as well as to Ryou. I was horrified by the sight that met my eyes."  
  
"Ryou had somehow grabbed the offending knife from the attacker and struck him so many times, you couldn't even tell the guy was human anymore. I looked away as Ryou went insane over his sister's death, frowning at the frightened man screams of pain and anguish."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ +~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ "Hey man!? What are you doing?" the man said, backing into a corner.  
  
"What made you think you take an innocent life!?" Ryou screamed, hot tears streaming down his heated cheeks like rivers of pain.  
  
The attacker didn't respond, still staring at the white-haired beauty infront of him. If anyone should be taken, it would be him. The murderer took out his stained dagger, raising it high into the air, the sunlight reflecting crimson off the piece of metal. I had just been captured, feeling the cold steel against my forehead then against my unprotected neck. The body of Amane lay still on it's place on the rotten, sandy terrian of the land of Egypt. Death reeked it's horrible smell strongly in this place, making no one want to feel welcome.  
  
"Your pretty," The man said to me, holding the offending weapon closer to my body,"maybe I'll spare you for my own 'personal needs.' "  
  
Ryou had had enough and grabbed the crimson stained blade and held against the offender's neck, making him release me from his iron grip. Ryou then pushed him into a corner, nicking the man in the neck, causing red liquid to drip from the small wound. When I saw Ryou's face, it was totally blank, void of any emotion except anger.  
  
"It's sad, your blood is the same color as mine......." Ryou said calmly, "that really........."  
  
Ryou then raised the weapon, bringing it down in a clean sweep, making it's target precisely.  
  
"Pisses me off!!!" Ryou yelled, striking again repeatedly.  
  
I had looked away then, trying to drown out the screams of murder and anguish. I had never heard Ryou speak in such a way, cursing and toying with his opponent, striking his marks precisely and the victim feeling the rage of the boy with white hair and brown eyes. ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"By the time Ryou had come back reality, he covered head to toe with blood. Though no one could tell if it was the attackers or Ryou's."  
  
I remained silent, trying to let everything settle in. Ryou had murdered before?  
  
"Most thought he had gone crazy after the startling news of Amane's death. Others thought he was getting revenge, but no one could decifier his true motives that day. Sometimes, I wonder myself, but too afraid to ask. That's about as much as I know Yami-sama," Yugi said, ending his tale.  
  
Like Yugi, I soon began to wonder myself. Had Ryou gone crazy when someone mentioned his sister and murdered my father? Or is something else bigger being played of this web of mystery. And most of all.....whose the spider that created this web? 


	4. Chapter IV

Here is Chapter 4 of 'Just call me Angel' Gomen Nasai for not updating...writer's block.....sniffle Forgive me if I make this chapter extra long? And a Bakura/Ryou & Yami/Yugi scene?  
  
::Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh..or else Jounouchi wouldn't have lost to Marik...in fact..it would have been a tie! But it didn't and Jounouchi is in the shadow realm...goes into corner & cries  
  
========= POV change  
  
......... Scene change  
  
.........................................................................  
  
Ignorance is bliss. An interesting quote that one. It's similar to the less you know, the better. And now I know why that quotation is so truthful...  
  
..........................................................................  
  
After the wonderful breakfast Malik had prepared, I decided to take Ryou out for the day. He needs to go outside occasionally and see the city. I know I'm a wanted criminal, but I like going out every now and then. I took Ryou to a room and asked him to get dressed. He found some clothes similar to Malik's and slipped them on. I pulled on my red cloak and set out, Ryou following silently in my footsteps. I began to wonder if the white-haired boy ever been outside the palace, or that pyramid. I didn't question Ryou, he didn't look like he wanted to be questioned, so I left him in his little world. I pulled out my horse and got him ready for riding.  
  
"Do you know how to ride, Ryou?" I asked, pulling him out of his reverie.  
  
"Not very well...." he said shyly, looking down.  
  
I smiled softly and led him to my horse. Then, I lifted him up onto my horse, and then jumped up behind him. I looked to see Ryou's cheeks a slight pink when I had lifted him up. I had a sudden urge to say how cute he looked, but refrained. Who knows how he would react to that?  
  
"Where are we going Bakura-sama?" he asked, trying to sound more confident than he felt.  
  
"We're going into town, if that's what you're wondering," I said, my horse going into an easy canter.  
  
"Oh," Ryou said softly, "I'm sorry if I bothered you...."  
  
"You didn't bother me Ryou," I said gently, "If there's something you don't understand, just tell me, all right?"  
  
"Okay," Ryou said sheepishly, looking down.  
  
I looked up to see the city in view. Valley of Kings as some call it. Where the Pharaoh resides. Fun when he is in a bad mood and you are the target of his anger. Even more fun to piss him off sometimes. I chuckled inside myself, not letting my thoughts be known. I tied up my horse when we reached the outside of the city. I then jumped off and helped Ryou down. He nearly slipped, but I caught him before he could touch the ground. That caused scarlet to tint his already pink cheeks. Very cute to see him blush.  
  
"Um...thank you Bakura-sama," he said shyly.  
  
Could he possibly be anymore cute? I gently set him on his feet and we walked beside each other into the vast city. I looked around for a little bit, Ryou practically staying at my side as if he was stuck to it or something. I then took his hand, catching the brown-eyed angel's attention. He looked at me questioningly, whilst I just smirked. I knew he was scared to leave me, so I just felt like making him feel more secure. Well, he held onto my hand, pink tinting his cheeks once more. I smirked at his blush, so very adorable. I pulled him over to where some jewelry was being sold and showed him some.  
  
"They are all so beautiful Bakura-sama... but," he said.  
  
"But?" I said, looking at him questioningly.  
  
"I think I like the one you gave me the best...." he said sheepishly.  
  
I smirked and led him out, but not without taking a thing or two. Hey, I'm thief...I'm allowed...I then snickered to myself quietly. I then saw a young girl selling flowers. She then walked up to us... asking if we wouId like to buy a flower. I smiled at that, so very cute...but not as much as my white-haired angel. I bought one for Ryou and smiled softly as the girl skipped off, trying to find another to buy one of her flowers. I turned to Ryou and he was looking at the girl... sadly?  
  
"Ryou? I asked softly," is something wrong?"  
  
"That girl...." he said softly, almost like he was about to burst into tears, "she reminds me of... my little sister...."  
  
I looked at him questioningly, wondering what he was talking about.  
  
"Your sister?" I asked.  
  
Ryou nodded, not wanting to clearly answer me. I took the hint and walked alongside him, wanting to know if I could comfort him in any sort of way....Ryou looked down sadly, saying that every thing's all right, just needs to be alone for a little while. I respected his wishes, lead him to a less populated area, and let Ryou sit down. I then told him that I was going to go and see if I could find us something to eat and Ryou nodded, taking in the sun's warmth, comforting him.   
  
After I returned, I noticed that Ryou was gone. Perfect...I set down the stuff in a safe place and turned to look for the white-haired boy. I didn't have to look far because then I heard a scream of fear, one I recognized as Ryou's voice. I ran towards the sound, finding Ryou being held up in a pain of arms of a man three times my size. That didn't stop me though. I got a running start and rammed hard into the other man, him releasing Ryou in the process. Ryou squeaked when he was dropped unceremoniously onto the sandy ground of the city.   
  
"Ryou," I said, pulling out my dagger," go hide... I'll take care of this guy..."  
  
He didn't have to be told twice as he went into a hiding spot nearby. At least he's safe...  
  
"Well well," Ryou's attacker said, grinning, "If it isn't the infamous tomb robber Bakura Imeteri...A fine welcome indeed."  
  
"What's it to you?" I sneered.  
  
"Nothing much," he said, "I'm just surprised you would come after a girl that was in trouble...Tell me...is she yours?"  
  
I growled at that, knowing fully well that Ryou was a boy though he could be mistaken for one.  
  
"No comment huh?" he said, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "then I guess you won't mind me having a round with her hmm?"  
  
I glared at the man, holding my dagger in an attack position.  
  
"Like hell I will," I sneered, "He's mine and I won't let you take him."  
  
"He?" The man said, obviously surprised, "That beauty is a he?"  
  
I nodded slowly, thinking what an idiot this guy is for not noticing.  
  
"Well...no matter...I'll take him...after I kill you..." He said, sounding oh so confident.  
  
"Heh...fat chance," I mocked, watching in amusement as anger flashed through him.  
  
He then drew a sword and sliced the air next to my left arm, which I had dodged beforehand and struck near his right, which he blocked. He then used his weight against me and rammed me into a wall. I winced, staggered a bit, but still up for a fight. He then tried to ram me again, this time I gracefully jumped over him, slicing his arm in the process. I smirked as he winced from his wound. He glared harshly at me, and then attacked again, this time scratching my cheek, causing blood to be drawn. Damn.... I wiped it off and continued fighting on.  
  
We fought for what seemed like hours; until I finally was wide open for attack. The attacker took full advantage of my weakness, knocked me to the ground and my dagger out of my hand. I winced while I tried to get up. The attacker then put his foot on my chest, pushing his weight onto that foot. I called out in pain, the force feeling like it was crushing my ribs. He was laughing at my pain and pushing down further, causing me to call out again.  
  
"Ryou," I said, with the crushing blow still coming, "I'm sorry I couldn't defend you...."  
  
I felt the foot go down further...causing me to hear a sickening crack.  
  
"Run Ryou! Run while you still can!" I yelled through the pain, screaming then.  
  
I then heard the attacker laughing, and then... coughing. I then felt a great relief of pressure off my chest. I looked up to see my dagger, wedged into the attacker's throat, him bleeding heavily from it. I then heard sobbing and I turned my head to see Ryou, crying. I then felt everything going black as I passed out...  
  
...........................................................................  
  
I then woke up groggily, feeling a great pain in my chest and a splitting headache. I noticed that I was back in the secret hide out that belongs to Marik & me. I blinked a couple of times, then hearing soft sobbing nearby. I willed my eyes to search for the sound and I saw Ryou, curled up in a corner, crying to himself. I wanted so badly to go over and find out what was wrong, but the shooting pain through my body told me otherwise.  
  
"Ryou?" I called out softly, catching the white haired beauty's attention.  
  
What I saw made me want to get up and hold him until he stopped crying. His eyes were red from crying and the sniffling broke my heart.  
  
"Bakura-sama...I'm so sorry," he said, causing more tears to grace his angelic features.  
  
Despite the overwhelming pain that shot throughout my body, I managed to get up and walk towards the weeping boy. I then noticed my cheek bandaged. I propped myself against the wall, groaning in pain. Ryou looked up in wonderment, still fresh with tears. I just about fell over on the floor, but Ryou caught me and led me to my bed.   
  
"Why do you cry Ryou?" I asked, wincing a bit.  
  
Ryou stayed quiet, not really wanting to tell me why he wept so...  
  
"You could have been killed Bakura-sama, that's why I weep..." he said, sniffing a bit.  
  
"Are you sure?" I said before he set me back down on the bed, "Is that the only reason?"  
  
Ryou looked away slowly, and then shook his head no. I looked at him questioningly, wondering why what he was trying to hide from me....  
  
"I...I...I killed him..." He said, barely above a whisper.  
  
Nothing could prepare me for that. I looked at the white-haired boy full of surprise. Ryou laid his head in my lap, crying harder.   
  
"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to...it just... happened!" He said, speaking rather rapidly, saying all sorts of apologies.  
  
I then laid my hand on the angelic-feather hair and started stroking it gently. Ryou looked up when he felt something touching his head, the tears running like the Nile. I slowly moved my thumb against the outer edges of his brown eyes, wiping the salty droplets away. I then looked into his eyes, still glossy from his weeping. I then found the strength to wrap my arms around him, gently rubbing his back comfortingly.  
  
"You did nothing wrong Ryou," I said softly into his ear, "Without you, I would be crushed right now."  
  
Ryou then gasped, and then looked into my eyes.  
  
"You really think so?" he said softly, choking on his tears.  
  
I leaned in closer, looking deeply into his eyes, barely whispering "I know so," then gently kissing his lips.  
  
=================================================  
  
I looked up from Yugi's story. I was then called to assist Seto in the throne room. I told Yugi to stay here while I attend to whatever my high priest needed me for. Yugi looked sad to see me go, but I said that I was to return soon. I walked quickly, wanting to know what Seto couldn't do without me. I went into the throne room, seeing it perfect order. I saw everyone doing his or her job and Seto was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Has anyone seen my High Priest?" I asked anyone that was willing to listen.  
  
"I think I saw him in his study, my lord Pharaoh," a serving girl said softly, wiping the floor with a linen cloth.  
  
"Thank you," I said, walking over to where Seto's study was located.  
  
He was looking over some scrolls when he noticed my entrance.  
  
"It good to see you this afternoon, My Lord Pharaoh," he said, standing up and bowing.  
  
"The same to you my High Priest. May I ask why you summoned me?"  
  
"I summoned you my lord Pharaoh?" he asked, a quizzical look in his icy blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, a servant came and told me that you need me for something," I said.  
  
"I never needed you today...every thing has been in perfect order today my lord Pharaoh. It almost seems...quiet today..." he said.  
  
"Then why would..." I started before it dawned onto me.  
  
"Pharaoh?" Seto said questioningly.  
  
I then ran to the door, telling the High Priest to stop my sister or my new servant if he sees either of them. The brown-haired Priest looked confused but nodded anyway. I nodded then took off on a running start to my bedchambers. When I got there, the innocent version of me was gone. I started to get frantic. I asked one of the servants if they had seen the spiky-haired boy. One nodded and said that my sister had said that I wanted to see him. I then got frightened and angry at the same time. Ra only knows what she would do to the young angel. I then heard a squeak of surprise from another room and I went to investigate. I opened the door and saw my sister on top of my innocent angel. Yugi held an uncertain fear in his eyes and a longing to get away.  
  
"Come on Little One," my sister said seductively.  
  
"I am sorry Mistress," Yugi said, fear evident in his voice," but I belong to his lordship."  
  
"You know you want me Little Yugi," she said, his name rolling right off of her tongue, "I'm a lot better than my brother, right?"  
  
"No," Yugi squeaked, receiving a slap to his doll-like face.  
  
That did it. I marched straight over there and slapped my sister away from the crying child. I took Yugi into my arms, cradling him and called for the guards. My trusted captain, Jounouchi, and his friend, Honda, arrived instantly.  
  
"You called Lord Pharaoh?" Jounouchi said, looking sadly at the crying angel in my arms.  
  
"Remove that woman from my sight," I said venially at my sister.  
  
"Yes my lord," he said, he and his partner taking my sister roughly by the arms, her cursing rather loudly.  
  
I then picked up Yugi, gently cradling him and taking him back into my bedchambers.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami-sama," Yugi said, sniffling, "I didn't know she would..."  
  
"Shh Little One," I said, sitting down on my bed with Yugi in my lap.  
  
I pushed his head into my shoulder, rubbing his back gently. His sniffles continued while I held him.  
  
"You did nothing wrong Little One," I said softly, "in fact, I should be the one apologizing."  
  
Yugi looked up at me with his child-like amethyst eyes with wonderment.  
  
"I should have taken you with me when I went to my High Priest. Otherwise, this would not have happened. I'm the one who should be sorry... Yugi..."  
  
He then looked at me, and then hugged me around the neck, me shocked.  
  
"Yugi?" I asked, wondering why he would hug me.  
  
"Well...since both of us are sorry...I thought it would be best of we should just...forgive and forget?" He said, looking hopeful.  
  
I smiled softly at the childishness of Yugi. He knew just how to make a mood lighter.  
  
"Thank you, Yugi. Now... I think I will make a proclamation that you can hug me any time you wish...no questions asked," I said, Yugi's eyes literally lighting up.  
  
"Really Yami-sama?" he said excitedly.  
  
"Now would be a good time," I said, knowing how badly he wanted to embrace me.  
  
My assumptions were correct as I felt two arms encircle my neck and squeeze gently but firmly. 


End file.
